Mi regalo de navidad: Tu
by chikita22bkou
Summary: Noche Buena; Noche para una nueva esperanza. una nueva vida. Mi primera historia


**Desclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son creacion de Naoko Takeuchi.

Esta es mi primera historia y es para mi amiga Ketauride Jay como regalo de navidad 2009. Amiga, muchas gracias por tu amistad y espro que sea de tu agrado. Its not the best story but i did my best. Hope you like it.

Feliz Navidad a todas!!!!

** MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD: TU**

Sentada frente a la ventana, contemplaba el cielo de la noche, era una noche fría de diciembre, pero aún así, el cielo estaba despejado. Subió su vista para buscar esas estrellas que con su resplandor le ayudaban a tranquilizar ese sentimiento de soledad.

Sus inseparables amigas no se encontraban en la cuidad, ya que cada una de ellas, pasaría noche buena con sus respectivas familias.

No era que ella no tuviera una, siempre recibía la navidad junto a sus padres y hermano; Pero cada año, tenían un pequeño convivio en el templo de su amiga Rei.

Entonces fue cuando recordó el año pasado.

**Flash back**

Su famosa amiga Mina Aino, llevó a tres amigos. Serena quien en ese momento se encontraba un poco distraída, fue llamada para ser presentada. La chica se acercó hacia el grupo sin mucho interés.

- Mira Serena, te quiero presentar a amigos de la disquera.- Mina animadamente introducía a sus amigos.

- Ellas es mi amiga Serena.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy...

- Seiya Kou, vocalista del grupo ThreeLights; Sé quién eres.- Interrumpió la chica de coletas, con un tono seco.

- Mina me ha contado mucho de ustedes.

Las chicas se sorprendieron mucho al ver la forma como su amiga se comportaba con los invitados. Serena siempre se había caracterizado por ser una chica alegre y gustosa de conocer nueva gente, ella había cambiado mucho desde que su novio Darién la había dejado por otra mujer hace unos meses, y desde ese entonces, aún no recuperaba ese resplandor que la hacía ser diferente a los demás.

- Vaya Mina, no sabía que tenias unas amigas tan interesantes.- Seiya volteó a ver a la rubia de cabello largo con una sonrisa. - Entonces también sabes de Yaten y Taiki.- Regresó su atención a la otra rubia.

- Claro, mucho gusto.

- El gusto es nuestro.- Contestaron los otros chicos.

La chica dio media vuelta y regresó a su rincón.

Rei estuvo a punto de seguirla y recriminarle por esa actitud, pero fue detenida por Ami, quien entendía que su amiga necesitaba tiempo sola, ya que se podía imaginar que podría estar recordando años anteriores cuando pasaba estas fechas a lado de su ahora ex novio.  
Después de un rato, el chico de cabellos obscuros se acercó a ella.

- Si sigues pensando en el pasado, no podrás disfrutar del presente.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú de lo que estoy pensando?- dijo ella en tono exaltado.

- Tus lagrimas te delatan, no sé que fue exactamente lo que te sucedió y no tengo ni idea lo que sientes pero si te puedo decir que aunque sigas recordando esos momentos no volverán; la vida continua, Bombón.

Sus palabras la hicieron reaccionar, se lo habían dicho muchas veces. Pero la forma en que él lo había dicho la hizo reaccionar; esas palabras, realmente le llegaron al fondo del corazón.

- Tienes razón, creo que ya he perdido mucho tiempo pensando en alguien que no se lo merece.- Se puso de pie y sonrió de una manera tan especial, que cautivo al joven.

- Vamos, que aún no termina la fiesta.

Entre pláticas y risas llegó la noche, era hora de que cada quien se fuera a su casa a recibir la navidad con sus familias.

Seiya se ofreció a encaminar a Serena a su casa; durante el camino platicaron de sus respectivas actividades, escuela, amigos, trabajo a Serena se le había olvidado por completo el dolor y parecía ser que su yo verdadero comenzaba a brillar una vez más.

- Muy bien, hemos llegado.- Señaló la rubia.

-Feliz navidad y que recibas muchos regalos Seiya.

- No creo que reciba uno mejor que el que me dieron esta tarde.- Sonrió pícaramente.

- ¿Así? ¿Y cuál fue?- Preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

- Fue el haberte conocido Bombón.

La chica se ruborizó a más no poder. -Gra-gracias Seiya, también fue un gran gusto haberte conocido.- La chica no pudo seguir viéndolo a los ojos y agachó la mirada.

- Estoy seguro que este es el inicio de una gran amistad.

- Así lo creo también, nos vemos.- Serena giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la entrada de su casa.

**Fin Flas back**

Y así fue, una gran amistad comenzó; los tres chicos comenzaron a convivir más con las cinco amigas. Cada vez que podían el grupo se reunía y platicaban de sus últimas aventuras, salían a divertirse, entre otras cosas. Serena y Seiya no sólo se hicieron los mejores amigos, sino también comenzaron una relación como novios.

Serena comenzó a ser esa chica dulce y alegre, Darién ahora pertenecía a su pasado y junto con él, el dolor que alguna vez sintió. Con Seiya había recobrado su vida, tenían tanto en común era simplemente química.

Aún viendo hacia el cielo y observando las pocas estrellas que la luz de la ciudad permitía ver, a Serena se le escapó una sonrisa al recordar todas las aventuras junto a su querido novio, que para ella era más que eso. Simplemente, su mejor amigo.

Pero la fama comenzó a llegarle al grupo y era más difícil para la pareja verse, para ella no había ningún problema, ya que sabía que el sueño de él se estaba realizando.

Cuando el grupo salía de gira, no faltaban las llamadas y cada vez que tenían descanso, simplemente trataban de reponer el tiempo perdido.

Pero esa noche era diferente. Los muchachos tuvieron que salir una vez más y Seiya no podría pasar noche buena junto a ella, Serena tomó la noticia de la mejor manera posible, en su rostro se formó la mejor sonrisa que pudo dar, pero por dentro sufría y él lo sabía a la perfección; la conocía muy bien. Pero en ocasiones, tiene que ser primero.

La rubia no pudo contenerse, una pequeña lágrima se le escapó de sus ojos azules, sin embargo la limpio rápidamente, le había prometido a él no llorar; pero se sentía sola y sólo esas estrellas la podían consolar.

Media noche llegaba y la familia celebraba en grande, habían llegado varios familiares. Los niños ansiaban abrir sus regalos. Todos hablaban, comían, bebían, era día de celebrar. De estar contentos, todos menos ella.

Realmente trataba de estar contenta, sabía que a él no le gustaría verla con esa cara triste, así que decidió esforzarse por disfrutar de la noche. Faltaban sólo tres minutos para la media noche cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Mamá Ikuko le pidió a Serena abrir la puerta por ella.

Serena con un poco de mala gana se levantó y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

- ¿Pero quién será a estas horas? ¿A quién se le ocurre llegar faltando sólo unos minutos para la navidad?

Al abrir la puerta, su sorpresa fue ver al hombre parado con un moño de regalo sobre la cabeza.

- Feliz navidad Bombón.- Seiya, con la sonrisa más dulce nunca antes vista, abrió sus brazos para recibir a su princesa.

- ¡¡¡¡SEIYA!!!!- La chica no dudó en abalanzarse hacia el chico y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, como tratando de evitar que él se fuera.

- ¿Qué te pareció mi sorpresa?- Seiya rodeó la cintura de su novia con sus brazos, besándola tiernamente.

- La mejor de todas.- Contestó ella suavemente.

El reloj de pared indicaba las 12:00. Ya era navidad.

- Entremos Bombón, para que abras los regalos que te traje.

- No es necesario, porque tú, eres el mejor regalo que jamás recibiré.


End file.
